


Dont Fret Dear Brothers. Your Sister is Here.

by OracleOfTheRiver



Series: Donquixote Sister [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a whole lot of shenanigans, Grief/Mourning, Reconciliation, estranged family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheRiver/pseuds/OracleOfTheRiver
Summary: .Doflamingo, Rosinante, and Law have an older sibling simply called Sister. She'll do anything for her boys. Even let them go.Ages of characters: Sister 23, Doffy 17, Rosi 15, Law 10(A little one shot I may decide to make into a series. We'll see.)(meaning definitely)*I do not own One Piece*Physical description: Sister has Hazel eyes. She looks a lot like her Mother except her mouth is wider and her nose is the same as Rosi's. Blonde hair that's a shade in-between her Mom and Dads. Pixie cut hair style.  Height, 3 cm shorter then Rosinante. Tan skin. Body build, dancer.
Series: Donquixote Sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998181
Kudos: 7





	Dont Fret Dear Brothers. Your Sister is Here.

**A Typical Morning**

The eggs sizzle as they cook in their pan. I turn off the burners on the rest of the stove. Then place each meal on its appropriate plate. Cut the sausages and potatoes to bite sizes. Mix the rice bowl. Finally, when the omelet is ready, I flip it out of its pan right onto a plate. The mixed greens and salmon are next. There. Everything is just about ready. Only thing to wait on is the toaster.

  
"Do! Ro! La! Breakfast is ready!" I call my boys. They all race down the stairs.

  
Well, Doffy completely skips the stairs. Instead, he jumps over the railing landing gracefully on the floor boards.

Law slides down the railing, jumping off at the end.

Rosi falls down the stairs. Landing at the bottom with his feet in the air.

Yep. A typical morning in the Donquixote Household.

Doffy grabs the four pieces of toast from the toaster as they pop up. Before he sits, I place down his plate. He waits for his brothers, placing one piece of toast on Rosinante's plate after I've set it down. He doesn't give any to myself or, to Law. As we both hate bread. Rosi's is the one plate I pre-cut to bite sizes. He is never trusted with a knife. Law sits down. Then me.

"Thank You for the food!", we all say before we continue.

We eat in comfortable silence only interrupted by the sounds of our meal being consumed.

Meal Rule: If you try combining talking and eating, you don't do iether very well.

Doffy has toast as well as his GINORMOUS 8 egg omelet loaded with everything save the kitchen sink. Rosi has sausages and baked multi-colored potatoes. Law has his rice bowl with varied vegetables and trout with light seasoning. I have my bowl of spinach with salmon, berries, sunflower seeds, and plums doused in a homemade dressing.

We're told what we eat isn't "breakfast" food. None of us care.

_**My Rule** : If its **morning** and your **eating** , it is **breakfast**._

After eating, as the boys are grabbing their things. I look at the clock.

"Hurry up or, you'll be late!" I call in warning. They all scrabble downstairs.

Doffy comes to the entryway with his backpack and gym bag. He asks, "Sister where ar..." I throw him his headphones, before he finishes the question, earning me a smile before he turns out the door. His signature sun glasses in place.

I check that Law has his suit case. He carries so many books its safer for him to pull them around. He goes to leave but, is stopped when I hug him from behind. Which he tries to wiggle out of, failing, until I release him. Scowling, he marches out the door. Hehehe, never gets old.

Before he goes, Rosi touches his forehead to mine. Then he pulls back. Smiling wide, with his customary peace sign, he heads out. His way of saying all is well today. I make sure he doesn't trip over nothing as he walks out, art supplies secure in his bags.

I watch them walk together till they are out of sight.

Turning back into the house, I close the door, leaning back on it with my eyes closed. Inhale and exhale a big breath.

When they open again, my eyes fall on my favorite picture. It was taken on Law's first birthday. Its the only picture we have with all of us in it. Law is in the center demolishing his cake. The rest of us are either laughing and smiling around him. Father and Mother sitting together. The Trafalgar's standing on either side of Law. Mrs. Trafalgar obviously pregnant. Us kids scattered throughout the scene. The Donquixote's and the Trafalgar's. The memory is a sweet one. With just a taste of bitter.

I smile at them. Kissing my finger tips and placing them against the glass on top of my parents. "Miss you guys." I say to them, with my eyes also venturing to Law's parents as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (OR The Beginning)


End file.
